THE SPLIT FRAME
by crokettsgirl
Summary: Abby goes to the bowling championships with the nuns. Will her friends at NCIS come and cheer her on?
1. Chapter 1

THE SPILT FRAME CHAPTER ONE

BY SUE

A/N I have never posted a story and am trying to learn. I put up the two chapters to this short story and they switched, making Chapter two the first one, so I had to remove the story.

Now I'm trying to put it up again and will have to wait on help to put the ending chapter up so this will not happen again…Thanks for being patient.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, NCIS or CBS. This is just a fan fiction from my warped mind.

Tony sat at his desk working. He looked from time to time at his other co-workers. Gibbs stood from his chair, stretched and then started to walk out.

"Gonna get some coffee." He let his team know before he left.

Tony smiled, now was the time. He got up from his desk and walked over to McGee's and slid along side the desk, just starring at him.

McGee looked up at DiNozzo. He was busy and really didn't want to tango with the senior field agent. "Yes, Tony?" His eyes met the grin and twinkling eyes of the other mans. McGee didn't know if he liked that look, it usually meant trouble.

"It's tonight right, the play off for the championship with the Abby and the flying Nuns?" His grin widened.

Ziva saw them standing together. She was tired of typing and decided to see what the other two agents were doing. She walked to Tim's desk hearing the end of Tony's question and the answer that Tim gave.

"Um, yeah, I think it is tonight." McGee had to think what day it was. After pulling a huge case that had the team working almost non stop, the days seemed to mix together.

Ziva decided to join in on the conversation. She didn't understand it, so asked. "What are lying Nuns? And what are they doing tonight?" Her face held a puzzled look.

Tony shook his head. "Flying Nuns, Ziva. And that was a show back in the 60's, called The Flying Nun, with Sally Fields as and nun that flied."

Ziva now was the one shaking her head. "I will never understand American Television shows," she looked from Tim to Tony who both shrugged at her, "Alright, then what is this flying nun doing tonight?"

Tony exploded in laughter, "Ziva……..Abby and……..the nuns she…..she bowls with." He panted trying to get control over himself.

Tim took over when he saw they Tony couldn't explain through his panting laughter at what Ziva had said. "They have been in the playoffs. Now, it's Abby's team and another team that will compete to see who the winning team will be for the championship. And, it happens that it's tonight." Tim explained feeling badly for his team mate.

Ziva thought about this for a moment. "So this is important to Abby, yes?"

Tony nodded his head. "Yeah, it is. Hey why don't we go and you know, cheer them on?"

"I don't know, Tony," Tim looked unsure about the idea, "she didn't ask us and it's her thing that she does with the nuns. I just don't think she'd want us there. Again, she didn't invite us."

"McGee is right. If she did not invite us then we should not go." Ziva agreed.

Tony stood up straight, his arms crossed over his chest. "Oh, come on. Of course she'd want her friends there to cheer them on. She tells me all the time about the sister's and tells you too, Tim."

McGee knew Tony was going to push this, especially after using the name he preferred and a name Tony rarely used. "No, it's a bad idea, Tony."

"Oh stop it Mcnofun. Really, besides your book or on line games what are you doing tonight?"

"In case you don't remember we haven't slept very well during this whole case. I'm eating and going to bed." McGee stated adamantly.

Tony turned to Ziva. "Ok then, what about you, Ziva? Are you coming to cheer her on or you going to bed too?"

Ziva felt uncomfortable, she didn't know how Abby would react. "I don't know, Tony. Do you think Abby will not get mad?"

"Naw, she'll love it." He waved his hand around.

"Then why didn't she invite us?" Tim challenged.

"Maybe because the last time we backed out," the last two words were said stronger as Tony's brow rose, "come on, let's go and I'll bet you we won't get her mad. Twenty bucks on it." He tilted his head and looked at McGee.

"I am in on that one, that we will not make her mad." Ziva smiled.

"And we can't tell her we are coming." Tony told her.

'No, I will not say a word." She agreed.

Tony leaned on McGee's desk, "Have some Mcballs and go. Hey, even if she gets mad at us it's harder to take it out on three then just one. And remember, you aren't sleeping with her anymore." Tony shook his head and then took both hands, placed them on McGee's chin and top of his head and started to shake it yes, "There you go."

"Hey, I didn't say I'd go." Tim didn't like being manipulated, "And us not sleeping together is none of your business." He added curtly.

"Probie, don't get mad now. But you have to go, we need to be a united front for our Abs. What if Ziva and I show up and you don't. What will happen then, the Wrath of Abby?" Tony gave leering smile and eyes wagging.

"Alright, I'll go, but I bet against and both of you will owe me twenty bucks." McGee reluctantly agreed.

"If you win, probie, if you win. Now, as much as I'd love a sweet ride in your Porsche, it's too small for three and so is your mini-coop, Ziva, and mine is too. So why don't we meet in the parking lot at seven and then go in. The game starts at seven thirty and I'll want a hamburger and fries and a huge coke with me for the game." Tony could almost taste the food as he watched the other two agree to the time and where to meet.

Gibbs had been standing where he couldn't be seen with his coffee. He had heard most of the conversation. When it ended he marched into the bullpen and glared at his team that were still standing around McGee's desk.

"Don't you have work to do? 'Cause if you don't I can give you some." Gibbs snapped.

"Yes, Gibbs." Ziva answered and hurried back to her desk.

"On it, boss." Tony smiled at his boss and then hurried back to work.

Gibbs sipped his coffee and gave a slight smile behind the cup. How he loved keeping his team on their toes.

Tony had finished most of his paperwork. He needed to run down to see Ducky and Palmer and hoped he wouldn't be missed. Gibbs had just gone for more coffee so he figured he had just enough time.

He got on the elevator and headed down to autopsy. Once there, the glass doors slid open allowing him to walk in. He watched Palmer cleaning some tools and Ducky typing his report. Tony smiled at the sight before he was noticed.

"Hey Tony." Jimmy smiled as he finished and wiped his hands.

"Hi, Palmer." Tony smiled back.

Ducky looked up at the agent. "Anthony, what a nice surprise. What can I do for you, my dear boy?" The ME asked.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you both knew about the bowling championship that Abby's in, you know with the nuns?" He looked at them both with his head cocked to the side.

"Yes, that is tonight isn't it? Abigail did say something about it. Are you going?" He asked inquisitively.

"Yup, it's tonight and even though Abby hasn't invited us I thought a cheering section would be nice. Got Ziva and McGee to go, though McGee thinks Abby will be mad," Tony grinned at the next part, "Bet him twenty buck that she won't. So are you both going?"

"You'll win the bet you know." Ducky said while he printed the report out.

"I know, that's why it's so much fun," he chuckled, "Now, cans you guys go? And we can't tell Abby." He explained.

"Oh I would certainly love to, but I have to take care of mother. You see the nurse leaves at a certain time. If I don't make arrangements ahead of time she can not stay, I'm afraid. Do give her my best, Anthony." The ME sighed in regret.

"Sure will, Ducky," Tony then turned to Palmer. "What about you, Palmer?"

"Yeah, that would be fun. I've heard all about the bowling with the nuns and would love to see it. Sure, what time?" Jimmy told him, excited to be included.

"We're meeting at the alley at seven, grab something there to eat and then the game starts at seven thirty." Tony told the ME assistant.

"Great, I'll be there." Jimmy promised.

"Ok, see you than and remember don't tell Abby." Tony turned to leave, but was called back.

"Anthony! Are you asking Jethro?" Ducky questioned.

"Um, I was going to, but he's been in a bad mood today if you know what I mean." He explained.

"Oh yes, he has been like that today, hasn't he. Well, I can ask him for you if you wish." Ducky offered.

"That would be so great. Thanks, Ducky."

"Not a problem, lad. I know how Jethro can be so you better get back up there before he comes looking for you." He warned.

"Oh yeah, your right. See ya!" Tony called out as he dashed to the elevator. He didn't want to give Gibbs a reason to make him stay and do more work, or cause a worse mood from his boss.


	2. Chapter 2

THE SPLIT FRAME CHAPTER TWO

I'd like to thank Craig and Lyn for getting me through this. I hope I'm doing this right. And agian thanks for your patience.

By Sue

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, NCIS or CBS. This is just a fan fiction from my warped mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Timothy McGee looked at his watch again before looking around for his friends. He wondered how he let Tony talk him into going. Abby would be mad and punch him for the next week. He gave a sigh wondering if he should just leave when a mini cooper pulled up along side of him. He shut off the car as two others parked next to them.

Everyone got out of their cars. The wind was blowing the cold air all around the four friends. Tony pulled his coat around him, tighter, as he met up with Palmer, McGee and David. He smiled, glad that they had made the trip out.

"Ready to go in?" He asked. His body shivered, he just couldn't take the cold after being sick with the plague. Well, not this type of cold, anyway.

"I think we better. Tony you can't take this weather and quite frankly I can't either." Palmer looked at Tony and then the other two agents, "guess you two can't either. Lets go."

Tony tucked his chin into his scarf, glanced at his friends and nodded. They all scurried into the Bowling alley.

************************************************************************

The heat hit them all with relief, taking the chill out of their bones. Scarfs, hats and gloves were taken off and put into their pockets. They followed Tony to the snack bar to get something to eat.

After they had their food and Tony carried not only his food but a bag from a small store they headed to where Abby's team would be bowling. They put their food and coats on seats where they'd be watching the game.

"Lets go tell Abby we're here." Tony nodded toward the lanes.

"Do you think it's a good idea to let her know we're here right now?" McGee questioned.

"Sure Mcscared. She's not going to be mad, I'm telling you." Tony assured as he headed down towards the lanes with the other three following him.

They stepped down a walk way and then down where the team was. Tony went over first.

"Abs!" Tony yelled affectionately at the Goth over all the noise.

Abby saw her four friends and bounced excitedly before heading up to them.

"You're here!" She exclaimed with excitement.

"You think we'd forget?" Tony grinned taking her body into his arms when she hugged him. And then gave her the bag.

Abby took the extra large Caf-Pow out and smiled, "Thanks, Tony. I need this," she slurped a huge gulp before answering the question, "I didn't know. Ziva, Jimmy, Timmy! I'm so glad you're all here." She told them, doling out hugs to each one of them.

Tony gave a grin like a cat that caught the cannery, "Uh huh, we're here. And, McGee, you owe me and Ziva twenty bucks, hand it over Mcloser." Tony put out his hand waiting for the money McGee was digging out. He handed Tony his, "Thanks and told ya." He teased.

Ziva stuffed hers into her pocket. "We were not sure you would want us here to distress you."

"Disturb, Ziva, disturb." Tony corrected watching his Mossad partner and friend shake her head at the correction.

"No, I'm happy you're all here. This is great! We need all the luck and support we can get. The rest of the nuns are sitting over there to cheer us on," She assured them and then turned her attention over to McGee and punched him in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Timmy asked Abby.

"For thinking I wouldn't want you all here to cheer us on." She huffed.

"Tony, it is so good to see you again. Oh and Tony, Abby, me and Sister Francis have been practicing what you've showed us." Sister Rosita told him proudly. "Thank you again for the brace for my ankle it really is helping. I have to go warm up, we will see you later?" She smiled.

"Definitely, have to congratulate my favorite team." Tony gave her a wide smile making the nun blush.

"Good, now we have to go, come on Abby." Sister Rosita called over her shoulder as she left.

"Bye guys, see you all later." Abby ran off to warm up for the game.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four friends sat down. Ziva and Tim gave Tony a suspicious look.

"What was that all about, Tony?" Tim asked, scrutinizing his friend and partner.

Ziva gave the same look to Tony. "You have not told us something, yes?"

Tony held up his hands. "Ok, yeah, I coached them and showed them some ways to better their game." He explained.

"So you've been coming here and not telling us? And then this whole thing about making us come out here was a farce?" Tim huffed out the questions and then stopped.

"Hey, I love sports, majored in Physical Ed, remember Einstein? I love Basketball, Football, Baseball, Racket ball and I also love Bowling. Abby and I go bowling sometimes. So I watched them and then pointed out their weaknesses and worked with them. I showed them how to over come that weakness and taught them a few things that would help, so what?" Tony answered, not seeing the big deal they were making out of it.

"You knew she wouldn't be mad." Tim countered with some annoyance in his voice.

"I told you she wouldn't, but you didn't believe me. Don't blame me for losing the bet. It was the only way to get you here." Tony chuckled and then bit into his lukewarm burger.

"You could have told us the truth, Tony." Ziva chastised him.

"Well, exccccccuuuusssseeeee me! I tried and probie wouldn't listen. So I did what I could to get you all here." Tony shrugged, dipping his fries into ketchup and then into his mouth.

"We don't need the Steve Martin imitation. Alright the games starting, but next time, oh what am I thinking, you're Tony and you'll always be like this." McGee shook his head and started to eat and ignored the smile Tony gave him.

Palmer listened with amusement. He'd have something to tell Doctor Mallard tomorrow. He turned with the rest of them and watched the game. They all cheered and joked around as they watched Abby's team keeping up with the other team. By the time they had played what they were supposed to they were into the tenth frame of the game. This was the frame that would say which team won the championship. It was all up to Abby who knocked down six pins.

Tony stood up and yelled down to Abby on what shot to use. "You can do it Abs. A split frame will have you win. Come on, you can do it!" He yelled like a coach.

All eyes were on Abby as she nodded at Tony. She turned around and eyed the pins, she positioned herself and the ball, strolled up and released it. She jumped up and down as she brought the other four pins down. The shot was hard, but how Tony had showed her how to do it worked. Tony had to yell down to her through her excitement with his own. He yelled that she had an extra frame due to the split she just did. Abby rolled the ball again and got a strike. Her team had won and they all congratulated each other and then thanked the other team.

Tony beat the other three down and picked up Abby swinging her around as they both laughed. "You did it, I knew you could!"

"Yeah, all that practicing with you paid off, thanks Tony." Abby hugged him tight in excitement after he put her down.

Tony made his rounds to the other Sisters, while Tim, Jimmy and Ziva congratulated Abby and the team. They sat down as they were handed the award and then smaller ones for each of team members. They then took a picture of the team. The other nuns from the church bit good-bye leaving the three nuns and Abby. Everyone had a smile on their faces, including a silver hair man with a coffee in his hand that stood back and watched. He then slowly walked over. He snuck up behind Abby and turned her around.

"Gibbs, you came! You can also sneak up on me in other place than my lab. You need a bell so we can hear you coming." She smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Now that would ruin the fun." he smiled at the lab tech that felt like a daughter to him. "Hell of a game, Abby," then he turned his attention to Tony, "Hell of a coach there, DiNozzo."

"Thanks, boss." Tony grinned at the acknowledgement.

The other team mates said a shocked hello to their boss and had watched what had transpired.

"It was that split frame that did it, Gibbs." Abby smiled widely.

"I saw, and you did damn good. You all did," he looked over at the nuns, "Split frame and the way DiNozzo taught you how to get around such a hard shot." Gibbs said proudly.

"Yeah he did help out a lot over the season. He made every game unless you were on a case but he did come all the times you weren't, I mean a case is more important than a game and I had to cut it short too when I was needed at the……" Gibbs cut her off, putting his finger to her mouth.

Gibbs looked up at his senior field agent. "All the games huh, DiNozzo. No dates like you said on those nights?" He raise an eyebrow and then chuckled.

Tony face fell. "Hey, I had a date, a date with Abby and the Sisters." He answered defending himself.

"Yup, you did at that." Gibbs nodded. "Why don't I buy drinks for the winning team in that bar over there?" Gibbs pointed his head at the bar in the bowling alley.

"You mean that, boss?" McGee asked surprised.

"Do I Ever say something I don't mean?" Gibbs glared.

"Um, no." He answered.

Tony had his arms around the shoulders of two of the nuns, "Lead the way, boss," he looked down at the two Sisters', "you can have soda," He smiled as they smiled back with a nod.

"We'll wait for you in there. Get your bowling bags and shoes." Gibbs ordered and marched off with Ziva and Tony.

"He's really going to buy us drinks?" Palmer asked in surprise.

"Yeah, guess he is." Tim answered and felt a nudge to his shoulder.

He saw it was Abby who had caught up with them.

"And you know why he's buying us all drinks?" she smiled and held up her trophy, "Because I won the game with," and she then happily yelled, "THE SPLIT FRAME!"

The End


End file.
